Device testing involves use of voltage or current sources, or combinations, such as SMUs. These sources are designed to precisely control output as required by user. Such control has limited bandwidth, and if load changes suddenly, it can cause an excessive amount of output current to flow through the device under test (DUT), potentially damaging the DUT.